Sueños
by yasha meru
Summary: Oneshot de Ichigo y Rukia como personajes principales  todo gira alrededor de los sueños  No sé cómo saldrá este segundo que he subido  ay Dios ampárame en este valle de palabras
1. ¿dormir? tal vez soñar

_Gracias por los reviews a mi otra historia, de verdad **gracias**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aquella noche Ichigo y Rukia dormían juntos, en la misma cama. Pero no hacían "eso" ni "lo otro", ellos...bueno, continuo:

- Rukia

- ¿Qué?

- No tengo sueño.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa?

- Sal de la cama, enana, o si no te tiro a patadas.

- Ummm…no hagas eso, Kurosaki-kun…- murmuró con tono muy sensual y meloso.

- ¿Co-cómo dijiste?- dijo el chico encendiendo la luz y sentándose en la cama.

- Etooo…Ichigo, no hables en sueños o tus compañeros creerán que te has vuelto loco.- dijo con su tono habitual, dándole la espalda al chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿loco? ¿a qué te refieres, enana? – se sienta reflexivamente en la posición de loto – Estaría loco si hablase solo pero no es lo mismo hablar solo que hablar en sueños…tsk…¿qué digo? Si estuviese hablando en sueños no estaría loco, ¿o sí lo estaría? – se decía hablando para sí mismo -De todos modos yo no estaba hablando en sueños, estaba despierto, así que fue la enana…

Sin él darse cuenta la chica había apagado la luz. Al cabo de un rato.

- Rukia, ¿estás dormida?

- Sin insultar eh.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^.


	2. gnôthi seautón

**gn****ô****thi seautón**

—Ichigo, que eso fue un sueño, no seas tonto…—decía una Rukia a un Ichigo fuera de sí.

—Que no, enana, que no fue un sueño, fue demasiado real para ser un sueño, ¿no lo entiendes?

La chica bufó contrariada. —Está bien, —dijo sentándose en el suelo con las piernas dobladas — tú dices que no fue un sueño y que ese tal Shirosaki o lo que sea quería comerte, ¿me equivoco?

—El estaba ante una mesa... —continuó el chico tragando saliva— sentado, en actitud de soberano, con los cuchillos de trinchar en las manos, sonriendo sardónicamente…—Ichigo tartamudeaba mientras unas gruesas gotas de sudor poblaban su frente.

—Sí, eso ya lo contaste…—dijo Rukia, alentándolo con la mirada— ¿qué paso después?

—Después, una sirvienta puso una bandeja cubierta con un gran tiesto. Bajo el tiesto deberían encontrarse los manjares, pero… en vez de eso…—Aquí el muchacho comenzó a bajar la cabeza hasta ocultar del todo su mirada marrón.

—¿En vez de eso…qué? —inquirió Rukia con interés.

—En vez de manjares dignos de la alta nobleza, al alzarse el tiesto contemplé que era mi cabeza, sí la mía la que estaba en la bandeja, mis miembros estaban troceados, cortados en rodajas, humeantes debido a la cocción, colocados alrededor de mi cabeza como si fuese yo…como yo si fuese un _pastel de carne_ —Se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso.

—¿Pastel de carne? —dijo la Kuchiki, comenzando a dibujar despreocupadamente en el cuaderno del chico— Eso sí que es interesante. Ese tío estaba a punto de comerte, ¿cómo lo evitaste?

—El trozo de carne de mi mano cocinada resbaló por el mantel, manchándolo. Entonces Shirosaki soltó un rugido: "¡Maldita enana! ¡recoge este pedazo de carne putrefacto! ¡no pienso comérmelo si ha tocado el suelo! ¡limpia después todo lo que hayas ensuciado puerca holgazana!"

»Del pasillo oscuro surgió una figura pequeña y oscura; iba elegantemente vestida como las sirvientas de hace dos siglos. Su vestido era negro pulcro, sobre él su delantal típico de volantes y una cofia en la cabeza. Se agachó junto aquel monstruo y tomó mi mano entre dos dedos como si mi mano fuese un animal grotesco o asqueroso y engruñando graciosamente su naricilla se llevó mi extremidad a la cocina. Créeme si te digo que el verla me provocó más miedo que cien Shirosakis juntos, ella era…era…

—¿Era yo acaso? —Rukia le miró medio en broma.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido enana plana? —preguntó él, sorprendido— ¿acaso eres una bruja?

—Sí, Ichigo, soy una bruja y por eso sé que yo era la sirvienta. Yo lo sé todo desde antes de que nacieras.

—Me estás asustando, Rukia. Deja de decir eso.

—Está bien —concedió ella— sé que sueñas conmigo y también con Inoue, con Tatsuki, en fin cuando te duermes no paras de repetir nombres de mujeres —dijo ella contabilizando con los dedos (Matsumoto, Nell, Momo, Isane).

—¡Ah! —suspiró él aliviado— ¡Entonces todo está bien! (por un momento pensó que estaba concentrado en una persona determinada, puesto que él solía olvidar sus sueños una vez despertado)

—¡¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¡maldito cerdo machista y presumido! ¡¿cómo que está bien? —chilló ella apretando los puños a la vez que un aura demoníaca se expandía a su alrededor— ¡¿Cómo es que yo, Kuchiki Rukia, aparezco como sirvienta en tus sueños? ¡todas aparecen como princesas, sirenitas, hadas, diosas! ¡y yo aparezco con un delantal haciéndote de criada!

—Perdona, Rukia, yo…esto…no quise devaluarte, créeme que no. —En una situación de disputa hubiera reñido con ella pero esta vez la chica estaba cabreada de veras. Hasta parecía unos centímetros más alta.

—¿Así que tienes miedo de mi cólera eh?

—Sí, cuando te pones así, —dijo él mirándola mientras tragaba con sonoridad— …tengo miedo.

—Di que chappy gobernará el mundo, dilo —dijo ella con una sonrisa de torturadora.

—¡Eso no lo diré aunque me maten! ¡jamás diré esa chorrada! —dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, entonces, prepárate, Kurosaki-kun, me voy a vengar de ti por imaginarme en _tu subconsciente_ de esa manera servil y complaciente. ¡Le diré a mi nii-sama todo lo que soñaste acerca de mí! ¡lo he gravado en tu mp3! —Y sacó de su bolsillo el aparato para enseñárselo.

—¡Maldita! —dijo él apretando los puños.

— ¡Yo soy una noble y no serviré jamás tu mesa! ¡antes me muero de hambre que complacer a tu ello interior!

—Se llama Shirosaki, no ello.

—¡Como se llame! ¡He dicho! —dijo ella dando un portazo.

—Pues sí que se lo ha tomado a pecho —dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, ahora solo en su habitación— a ver si se calma un poco.

*¨¨*¤.¸¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¸.¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¸.¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¸.¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*

Esa tarde en el vertedero municipal un chico de cabello naranja revolvía entre la basura de manera apresurada. Llevaba allí cerca de cinco horas, lo habían echado a patadas los empleados municipales pero él había regresado, casi arrastras y cubierto de golpes.

«¿Dónde demonios estará el chappy que le tiré el otro día a la enana? ¡maldita sea! ¡Tiene que estar por aquí! ¡no pueden habérselo llevado! ¡no pueden! ¡si no lo encuentro la enana le llevará esa grabación a su hermano, ay no quiero ni imaginármelo!»

_¿Mi hermana siendo tu criada? (diría el noble)_

_¿Así que sueños pornográficos eh? (aquí Kuchiki Byakuya alzaría una ceja)_

_¿Así que subconsciente eh? (aquí Kuchiki Byakuya alzaría la otra ceja)_

_Sembonzakura kageyoshi._

_Y fin de Kurosaki Ichigo entre un ridículo remolino de pétalos de cerezo._

El chico empezó a temblar.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki Rukia y Kon jugaban a las cartas. Ella dijo:

—Escalera de color.

—¡No! —se quejó el peluche— ¡otra vez!

Ella sonrió satisfecha. —Imitaste bien a Shirosaki. Casi tienes tanto talento como yo; Ichigo se creyó que fue todo un sueño; esta noche voy a devolver el gigai a Urahara, creo que no se enteró de nada.

—Gracias onnee-san, —dijo el peluche con adoración— por contar conmigo. A propósito, onne-san, ahora viene lo peor, ¿va a darle esa grabación a su hermano?

—No sé. Es una herramienta útil para mantener al bigfoot a raya —rió malévolamente— así que ya veré…

—No quisiera estar en la piel de Ichigo.

Rukia se rió. —No podrías, pasarías demasiada _hambre_.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿qué tal? ¿cómo quedó? Se preguntarán como es que Rukia sabe tanto del interior de Ichigo pero es que el fic se me ocurrió a raíz de verla vestida de bruja. Supuse que ella le habría sonsacado algo a Ichigo acerca de su hollow y esas cosas, pues si son tan amigos…

No sé si se habrán fijado en el simbolismo de la mano cocinada (no es baladí) y en el de la carne humana cocinada (sobre todo la cabeza), creí que eran símbolos mucho más fuertes que el mero hecho de vestirla de criada, por eso los introduje. Shirosaki aquí juega el papel del "ello o it", aunque aclaro que en la serie es un personaje aparte, con personalidad propia, que vive en el interior de Ichigo y que ejerce "cierta" influencia sobre él pero que no representa una fuerza subconsciente como en mi fic. En fin, locuras de fan.

No sé si se percatan de que el fic refleja más el subconsciente de Rukia que el de Ichigo (jaja).

¿Me dejan un reviezzzz?


End file.
